The invention relates to a melt spinning method for the production of pre-oriented, low-crystalline filaments (POY), which are distinguished by an especially high degree of uniformity. Mainly, the invention is concerned with the production of POY-filaments which are suitable for processing by means of friction-draw texturing at high speed, i.e., clearly in excess of 600 meters per minute.